Izaya gets what he deserves
by Fullmetalsymphonia
Summary: Shizuo Finally gets fed up with Izaya pestering him all the time and decides to do something about it. Does contain spanking and some strong language if you don't like that then please do not read it.


It was just like any other normal day in Ikebukuro Between Shizuo Heiwjima, and Izaya Orihara. The occasional vending machine flying across the air at it's usual black haired target who would always be running away while laughing happily.

"IZAYYYAAAA!" The bartender shouted as he ran after the small Informant. Izaya of course was skipping now knowing that the monster would never be able to catch up to him but little did Izaya know today was going to be much more different then his usual brawls between him and Shizuo.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" Izaya closed his eyes and lauched some more but suddenly tripped on a stack of bricks left out on the sidewalk. Izaya fell with an Omf and landed on the hard sidewalk, Shizuo took this opportunity and ran quickly to the fallen man and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up to eye level. "I've finally caught you, you damn flea." Shizuo spoke in a deadly tone while Izaya just stared at him looking unfazed. "Congratulations Shizu-chan you finally caught me, So what are you going to do Punch me? Well get it over with I'm a very busy man." Izaya spoke in a very sarcastic voice not afraid of the blond, this only made Shizuo's anger grow even more He thought for a while then came up with the perfect idea.

"Oh no flea I've got something even better in store for you." Shizuo chuckled and dragged Izaya into the nearest alley, sat down on a crate and pulled the tiny informant over his lap. "Wah..Shizu-chan what do you think you are doing!?" Izaya struggled to get away from the bartender's firm grip but it was useless. "Ever been spanked Izaya?" Shizuo asked and smiled at Izaya's struggle to get away. "What the hell are you talking about?" Izaya struggled some more to get away . "I'll take that as a no then, Well your about to find out what a spanking is then. With a quick motion Shizuo raised his hand above his head and slammed it down hard on the informants tiny clothed bottom.

Izaya yelped more from shock then from the pain but, before he had time to recover three more smacks landed on his defenseless bottom. "OW! Shizu-chan stop it, what are you doing!?" Izaya was squirming on Shizuo's lap trying to get away from the smacks, "I'm spanking you Flea, you've had this coming for a long time pestering me and picking fight with me all the time well I've had it!" Shizuo shouted and landed six more blows to Izaya's squirming bottom two for each cheek.

"Damnmit Shi..ow..Shizu-chan..ow ah stop it this isn't fun anymore!" Shizuo of course ignored Izaya and increased the smacks each one harder then before. Izaya started to panic and pant, the pain to his bottom started to increase and he started to feel tears prickle at the corners of his eyes there was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of this monster but he did not know how much more of this he could take.

Shizuo slowed down the spanks but still kept a firm grip of the man and spoke in a stern tone. "Well Izaya care to tell me why I am spanking you?" Izaya struggled some more, "Oh no way." Izaya thought to himself. "there is no way in hell I am going to answer him!" Izaya's silence only caused Shizuo to increase to blows Izaya yelp. "Well I'm waiting Izaya." Shizuo said in a more threaten tone and made the small man whimper in pain. "Ow okay okay fine ouch! B..Because I ke..ow I keep provoking you. Ouch damnmit! To fight me ow ow stop!" Shizuo still continued to spank Izaya slowing down the blows but kept them hard and firm he still intended to make the flea sorry for everything he put him threw. "Do you have anything you would like to say to me then Izaya." Shizuo said in a low voice and stopped spanking Izaya to let the man answer.

"Hell no I don't deserve this!" Izaya panted thankful that the monster stopped assaulting his bottom and tried to push himself off of Shizuo's lap. Shizuo stopped Izaya from getting up by pushing his hand down on Izaya's back. "Wrong Answer Flea." Shizou said somewhat sadly and used his other hand to pull down Izaya's pants and boxers reviling the man's now dark pink bottom. "NO! Shizu-chan stop!" Izaya now panicking even more rushed his hand back to cover his bottom as his pant's and boxers now lay around his knees. Shizuo grabbed the man's arm and pulled it behind his back." You haven't learned your lesson yet maybe this will help a little.

Shizuo slammed his hand down on the man's pale ass leaving a red hand print as he lifted his hand up and contained this process still delivering two painful smacks to each cheek. Izaya didn't care how embarrassing this was anymore, he didn't care about his dignity or his pride all he knew was this hurt ten times more with his pants down. The tears that prickled at the corner of his eye's now fell without a moments hesitation , Izaya hung his head and cried as he started to kick his leg's wildly.

"Shizuo please OW please stop! I'm sorry Ow ow I'm ry! I've learned my lesson please just stop please!" Izaya screamed still crying letting his tears fall of his cheeks and onto the alley floor. Shizuo quickly stopped and layed his hand on the small man's back. "That's all I wanted to hear." Shizuo then pulled up Izaya's boxers and pants careful not to harm the man's abused bottom. Izaya hissed as his pants and boxers went over his bottom, Shizuo then proceeded to pick up the sorry informant off his lap and stood him up along with himself . He lifted Izaya"s head to that their eye's met with each others. " I wont hesitate to do that again so stop pestering me and if you do you'll be right back over my lap got it? Shizuo tussled Izaya's hair. "See you later flea." Shizuo walked out of the alley leaving Izaya standing there.

Izaya wiped the remaining tears from his face and slowly rubbed his bottom all he wanted to do now was to go home and forget this all ever happened. "I will get my revenge someday Shizu-chan." Izaya said with and icy tone and with that the informant walked home.


End file.
